Más grande que el miedo
by Ozanai
Summary: Taichi poseía cualidades particulares, pero por sobre todas ellas se encontraba el amor hacia sus seres queridos. Este OS participa en el intercambio de fics del foro "Proyecto 1-8"


**Disclaimer: Digimon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen, yo sólo los ocupo para historias sin fines de lucro.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en la actividad "** **Intercambio - Fics de fics** **" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

* * *

 **Más grande que el miedo.**

Taichi se consideraba una persona valiente, un hombre de bien y entregado completamente a su familia. Por sobre todas las cosas, él era un padre y esposo orgulloso de su esposa e hija. La pequeña Aki, de solo cuatro meses de edad, era su completa adoración.

Cada día, al volver a su hogar, después de desanudar su corbata, aceleraba su paso hasta la pequeña habitación de su bebé. Taichi la cargaba amorosamente y besa su frente con ternura; platicaba unos minutos con ella y le profesaba su amor de formas diferentes.

Sora, su esposa, era otro de los motores en su vida. Con Aki en brazos, se dirigía al estudio para saludarla, siempre con un tierno beso en los labios.

―Comenzaré a sentirme celosa ―murmuró Sora contra la pequeña frente de su hija.  
―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Taichi con una sonrisa risueña adornando su rostro.  
―Esta hermosa señorita me está robando todas tus atenciones.

Sora tomó entre sus brazos a Aki, cobijándola suavemente con la manta rosa (obsequio de Takeru y Hikari) mientras la mecía suavemente.  
Taichi admiró embelesado la escena. Las telas y maniquís esparcidos por el estudio, la tenue iluminación provocada por los rayos del sol veraniego le dio un toque mágico a sus amores; por un momento se permitió recordar las tardes en que atrapaba a Sora entre su cuerpo y las mesas con miles de bocetos que su esposa hacía. Taichi casi podría jurar que Aki fue concebida entre esas cuatro paredes.

―Detén ahí esos pensamientos pervertidos.  
La expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Taichi casi hace reír a Sora, quien lo miraba de reojo mientras arrullaba a su bebé, paseándose por el estudio.  
―Solo estaba pensando… ―murmuró Taichi vagamente, tratando de restarle importancia― que, no lo sé ―Sora enarcó una ceja hacia su marido, quien se había cercado sospechosamente a ella―; quizá podríamos encargar un hermanito para Aki en la florería.  
―¡Taichi!

•••

―¡Por allá!

Taichi tuvo que hacer gala de sus magistrales reflejos y velocidad para esquivar la escoba que Ryouta, su hijo, lanzaba sin ton ni son por los pisos del local.  
―¡Papi, papi! ―lloriqueaba sobre el mostrador Aki, cubriendo su lloroso rostro con sus manitas. Taichi sintió que el corazón se le partía ante aquella imagen.  
―¡Taichi, va hacia ti!  
Sin apenas tener tiempo de reaccionar, saltó sobre la barra que se encontraba a sus espaldas, llevándose en el proceso varios arreglos florales. Taichi sintió la mirada asesina que su esposa le envió, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, definitivamente llegó en un muy mal momento.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Ryouta y Taichi continuaban barriendo el piso de la florería; Sora aseveró que, al ser ellos quienes más desastre causaron, era su deber recoger todo lo que habían tirado.

―Grandísimo tonto, imprudente, impulsivo, irresponsable ―murmuraba entre dientes Sora.  
Taichi hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a entender el extraño lenguaje que su esposa parecía sisear cada que se enojaba con él y no deseaba que los demás (en este caso sus hijos) escucharon los improperios que lanzaba contra su esposo.  
―Lo lamento…  
Sora lo acribilló con la mirada sin dejar de trabajar en el arreglo florar que intentaba reparar, quitando las flores que no tenían remedio y sustituyéndolas por unas en mejor estado.  
―Sigue barriendo, Taichi.

La risa cantarina de su hija llamó la atención de los dos.  
―Papá se ve muy guapo haciendo labores del hogar.  
Taichi sintió un aire de alegría golpearlo en el pecho.  
―Claro, mi amor ―respondió dulcemente Sora. Las comisuras de los labios de su esposo comenzaban a elevarse―; especialmente utilizando ese bonito delantal rosa.  
Cuando madre e hija comenzaron a reír, el ego de Taichi se desinfló prontamente. Lamentó que su esposa lo obligara a llevar aquella ridícula prensa. Oh, sí, era la forma de vengarse de Sora; demasiado molesta por el desastre ocasionado a su florería.

―¡Papá fue muy valiente!  
Y ahí estaba, su pequeño Ryouta saltando a su defensa. Su pecho se infló de orgullo ante el apoyo que le brindó su hijo.  
―Cierto, mami ―secundó Aki―. Papi se encargó de ponernos a salvo a Ryou y a mí en cuanto esa enorme rata apareció.  
―¡Sí! Y luego comenzó a arrojarle cosas, y la persiguió por todo el lugar ―relató Ryouta mientras imitaba los movimientos de su padre― y, ¡zaz! apareció con la escoba. Entonces yo decidí ayudarlo. ¡Defendimos las flores de mamá de aquel malévolo roedor!  
Sora miró con profunda ternura a su hijo. Se acercó a él, besándole suavemente la frente, provocando un enorme sonrojo en su hijo.  
―Su padre siempre estará ahí para protegernos.

Y Taichi lo supo, pese a todos sus defectos, Sora confiaba plenamente en él para cuidar de ellos, el corazón le brincó en el pecho, extasiado por la sensación que la mirada de Sora le provocaba.  
Disminuyó la distancia que lo separaba de su esposa, y entre la traviesa risa de Aki y la mirada tímida y contrariada de Ryouta, Taichi la beso con todo el amor que Sora le hacía sentir.

•••

Cuando se mudaron de aquel pequeño departamento que Sora y Taichi habitaron al inicio de la nueva etapa en su relación, Taichi pensó que también se había alejado de vecinos y cosas indeseables.  
Él puso mucho empeño en conseguir una casa que fuera digna para su familia. Se esforzó para conseguir ser el puente entre humanos y digimon, apoyó a Sora en su lanzamiento al mudo de la moda y ayudó a que la florería que le fue heredada a su esposa prosperara. Lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con _algo así_ en su nuevo hogar.

Sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho, y la ansiedad y temor se reflejó en sus cristalinos ojos.  
Taichi muchas veces experimento el miedo, pero nunca la sensación de horror que se apoderaba de su ser como en ese momento.

Su dulce e inocente bebé dormía plácidamente en su cuna, las cobijas rosas y blancas cubriéndola del frío nocturno. Su mirada se movía casi de forma demencial, de su pequeña hija a la horrible y pequeña criatura de parecía observarlo fijamente desde el mueble en el que Sora guardaba la ropa de Aki.  
Taichi tragó duro al adivinar las oscuras intenciones de la fea rata que se posaba sobre la madera. La odió. Todo menos su princesa.  
―Taichi ―llamó Sora a su espalda.  
La escuchó contener un jadeo, casi la imaginó tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Se acercó despacio hacia él, probablemente con el mismo temor.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Taichi apenas fue capaz de registrar la voz chillona de Sora gritando su nombre. En cuanto vio al roedor lanzarse hacia la cuna de su hija sus reflejos se activaron de inmediato. Con una agilidad y precisión que sería la envidia de cualquier guardameta (y que por un momento le hicieron preguntarse si no jugó en la posición equivocada toda su vida), apresó entre sus dedos a la pequeña e infeliz amenaza. Sin detenerse a entender la ansiedad y pánico que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, en dos zancadas se encontró frente a la ventana. Con premura y torpeza Taichi deslizó el vidrio y con más fuerza de la necesaria arrojó al roedor que chillaba entre sus manos.

Cuando su cuerpo experimentó el bajón de la adrenalina que se había apoderado de él, las piernas amenazaron con fallarle, y Taichi casi se dejó caer sobre la mecedora que descansaba al lado de la cuna de Aki.  
Sora, quien probablemente se abalanzó sobre su hija en cuanto la vio en peligro, ya la mecía en sus brazos. Tarareándole nerviosamente, probablemente en un intento de calmar sus nervios, ya que su bebé no daba signos de querer despertar pronto.

Pese a que sentía que había envejecido cinco años y que de ahora en más sería propenso a sufrir un paro cardiaco, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras observaba a su familia. No importaba el pánico que experimento tan sólo ver a la rata, el amor hacia su pequeña Aki era más grande que cualquier extraña fobia que pudiera tener.

* * *

Fin.  
Es una "continuación" de la historia Musofobia de manosfrias, espero les guste.A ver qué tal me salió el Taiora.  
Si ven alguna falta de ortografía o cualquier tipo de error, no duden en avisarme.  
Y, pues, nada xD

Gracias por leer.  
Saludos.


End file.
